Deus Ex: Machina
by Sir Lethal
Summary: Augmentations have just arrived into the new year. While some cherish it other dislike it's benefits. While all of this happens a new conspiracy is forming, what will become of the main character? Read to find out


Kaelan Keller

English 10

Short Story

Deus Ex Machina

**Prologue**: Enter the year 2027. Augmentations become the norm due to the human race yearn to evolve. Thanks to the technological advancements of the future, this is possible. While some love Augmentations and cherish it's benefits, other oppose It, and want to be "purist". While this is happening a dark deeper conspiracy is emerging…

My name is Adam Jensen. I was never really into the whole "Augmentations" scene. However, due to my father being a Augmentation scientist that was hard to achieve. I honestly never really knew my father that much, it was just a "come home see him" type of thing. We just had normal interactions but nothing special like father bonding times. Some would describe me as a athlete, or just the normal 15 year old kid in that time. That would all change when I had a car accident at the age of 8.

I got into the car with my mom, we were on the way to school. It was a fairly cool day as it was Autumn, and in Washington D.C that was pretty good weather. As we were driving I loved looking out the window to admire the new trees blooming, it was just beautiful. As I did that, I hear some people yelling outside then a 'BOOM', our car was hit by a bus. I don't really remember much about the accident except that. I survived the accident, but barley – while my Mom had died from it. As my father took me to the hospital the doctor said with his hands in his lap "You're child won't be able to make it".

My dad then replied with red eyes "We can save him, with the help of Augmentations". And that is how I was brought into the whole Augmentation scene, pretty funny eh? I did not even get to choose, but that's life. Everything was going good, but that was going to change again.

The event that changed my life happened after school. I was walking home due to my add working on a new Augmentation project, said it was pretty top secret stuff. I was walking when all of a sudden two strangers passed me, and I overheard their conversation due to my enhanced hearing Augmentation. The tall muscly man said "Now that we took Denten Jensen, what will we do with his son?".

The scrawny short man scratched his head and said "They will deal with him at the house, I suppose".

I broke out running, hoping to see my father at the house safe. That was the worst decision of my life. As I opened the door to the house the smell of gun powder fueled my noise, not the normal kind either. The though then crossed my mind – I had run into a trap. I flew like a heavy rock and hit the floor. The man above me was huge and muscular; similar to someone you'd see on a wrestling show. He then teleported in front of me and picked me up in the air as I weighed like a baby. He then spoke in a British accent "I thought you would be better and stronger than this".

I attempted to remove his hand but failed. I thought it was over then I heard a noise "Combat Augment Activated". I suddenly broke the guy's arm and threw him outside. He then said in an out of breath voice "I guess you're father gave you something before we caught him". Then he teleported away, leaving me perplexed. For once my father actually did something that could protect me. Then a hologram appeared in front of me, which said, "If you're reading this then the worse has happened". He then had his hand on his face "They must have found out able my work, so I put combat augments in you just in-case they would come after you". I was stunned; my father has been taken to a unknown location. As I tried to evaluate all the information at hand, I had to learn more. What happened to my father, and furthermore where is he.

The first step to figuring out where my father is at is going into his office. As I entered it I found his cellphone on the desk. I turned it on and to my surprise he had a e-mail on it still. From: Joseph Willams: Leave the house Denten, they found out about the project and are coming. Denten: Thanks for the tip Joseph but I need to make sure Adam is going to be okay. I was once again confused; I have never heard of anyone called Joseph before. This was my only lead so to his house I traveled.

I arrived to his house, not knowing what to expect. I knocked on the door and heard him tell his wife and kids "It's okay I know this guy". As the door opened, I would assume he would be some type of geek. He had giant scars on the side of his face, most likely so he could have the most powerful intelligent Augmentations.

As I was still observing his physical features he spoke rapidly but with great intellect. While he was pacing around he said " I know what you want to know, so I'll tell you". I sat down and he began talking again. "As far as I know you're father is still alive". He paused, looking around the room and outside the windows as if he was scared "He is hidden at a secret location, but I don't know where it's at". He then said "You're father was working on a revolutionary technology and some people don't want it on the market". I then thought to myself I must find my father. He then said in a calm voice "Here are some items you'll need". He handed me a pistol and a EMP grenade.

He then went to say "You'll need this soon since you're gonna look for ya dad". He then handed me a file with the name "Willam Taggart" on it. As I read the file I found out he is the sole creator of Augmentation technology. I read through the files some more and learned that words such as corrupt, depressed, and many others stood out about him. In the file was the address to his house, so that was my next destination.

The drive took about a hour, he seemed to live in a underground bunker. As I approached the door – guards dropped down from the buildings roof. As several approached me I knew I could not take them all on. Then I heard Willam Taggarts voice. It was raspy "Stand down, I was expecting a visitor". "Open the door for him". As I walked inside the building I could see it was heavily guarded. Taggart had a surprising look. His body looked damaged, yet he had no Augmentations. As he sat down he looked like he was in a rush "When I started Augmentation years ago – I dreamed it would be the perfect evolution for the world" He said as his eyes lit up with happiness. "Just think, Military Soldiers who served for our country could get their lives back!". His voice then changed to a depressed state "This is what I dreamed, but the reality of it is totally different". He then said "Instead of saving people it damaged them even more.". "Not every human would accept the Augmentations, thus destroying lives".

I then said "What does this have to do with my father"?. He then stood up as if he was looking around to make sure no one heard him. "And you're father, a intelligent scientist. He was my right hand man with this technology. Then he discovered something big – A augmentation that every human can use." "It has no drawbacks, no medications. Not every organization likes this, I have so many guards because I'm afraid of the Illuminati coming". Then his voice changed to a scared tone "Now that they know that I know their secrets, they will come for me".

As I learned this I knew I am in a dangerous situation. I then heard a sudden boom, and smelled a rocket launcher so I pushed taggart out of the way. The rocket then hit me to the side damaging my Augmentation. As I was on the floor Taggart quickly came to me fixing my Augmented body. "We have to fix you – you're our only hope.." he said in haste. Then a fully Augmented man appeared, stuck his sword in Taggart neck slicing it in half. He then picked me up and said in a deep voice to the boss "Should we take him back to the base or kill him"? The shadowed man said in calmness "Bring him, he has some impressive technology..".

As I woke up my body felt very weak. I saw a interface pop up saying "Repairing Augmentation 100% complete". As I looked around it seemed I was in a cell, somewhere unknown. A new interface popped up in front of me as a e-mail. From: Unknown. Inside the e-mail was a map of the building I'm in. One point on the map was located at the upper floor, but first I needed to get out of my cell. I pretended I was still sleeping when a scientist came into my cell. I believed he thought my Augmentations were still offline. As he started to put a needle in my neck I took it from him and stabbed him. I now have the cell door opened, and I walked out towards my new location.

As I walked outside my cell the area looked desolate. I see dark mold on the walls and heard the noise of rats running about. As I was walking down the hall I saw two guards approaching me. I quickly dispatched them using my stealth knife. I then continued down the hall, and I saw the heavily Augmented man that almost killed me earlier. I quickly jumped into another room and waited for him to pass me. Once he passed me I went back onto my route. I then came to a door, which was right in front of my destination on the map. I then broke the door down using my super strength. As I walked into the room, it resembled a labatory. I saw computers and one – which looked like my fathers. I opened it and typed in his password, to my amazement it opened.

As I looked through the files I found out that my father was working on a new technology. A Augmentation without any side effects. But I also a biochip that stated it could make Augmentation people kill each other and go crazy. I wondered why my father would do something evil like this, but that's for later. This wasn't adding up, then all of a sudden I saw a flash behind me and I was knocked down onto the floor.

It was the shadowed figured who knocked me down earlier. He then grabbed me by the neck and said "I bet you tried to find you're father, sorry we're gonna kill him soon". He then threw me against the wall and I gasped as pain from my spin activated. He then took out a pistol and said "It's over kid, time to go home". I then threw out my knife sliced his gun, and cut him. He then backed up panting and said "Nice, what other tricks did you're dad give you". I then kicked him in the face, grabbed him and threw him at the wall. I then fell to the ground panting as I used up all of my energy resources.

As I sat on the ground my energy is at 20%, shit I said. I then see him walk up as if that didn't hurt him. He then said at a fast speed "Nice hits, amazing speed, however stamina is what you lack". He then teleported in front of me, throwing 100 punches at once into my stomach. I then blacked out while I heard him talk. "Since you're about to die I'll tell you my name. My name is Aaron Stone, I'm part of the Illuminati". He then said in a haste voice "We made your father develop a bio-chip so Augmentations will get what they deserve….".

I then stood up and said, "I will stop you". As I ran towards him I remembered a weapon my father's friend gave me – a EMP grenade. This is the Augmentations worse enemy. I ran to him and grabbed him sticking it on him. He then said "That's suicide, you'll kill you're self in the process!". I then replied, "That's the goal". Boom! Blue waves pulsated in the room, I think blacked out.

As my eyes opened my system was saying "Internal organ damage". I then looked over and saw Aaron was dead. It worked hah, but I'm most likely done for. I then see a figure in front of me. He then said "Son it's me". "It's been a long time and we got a lot to talk about once you get fixed". He then said, "The mission isn't over yet son". And even though I saved my father, deep down I knew this was just the very start of something bigger that him and me both couldn't understand.


End file.
